


A Real Iced Fantasy

by Shayera Thal (WierdAlienFantasies)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen, appearances of original 6, lots of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdAlienFantasies/pseuds/Shayera%20Thal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Cameron's luck really. Of all the places in Happy Harbour, these six just had to come to HIS ice cream truck...</p>
<p>Prompt fill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Iced Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so prompt was "Minor villain reimagined as a bumbling ice cream truck driver". How could I possibly resist having a little fun with Cameron?

Some days, Cameron really hated his job.

Scratch that. Most days, if not **all** days, he really hated his job. He hated the sickly sweet music. He could’ve sworn he heard the cursed tune in his dreams. He hated the uniform- he always had to battle just to attach the apron and the hat was several sizes too big, and so invariably fell down over his eyes making him look like an idiot. He hated the truck- the handling was a nightmare, and the left indicator was perpetually on the blink. To cap it all off, he didn’t even like ice cream.

He certainly didn’t hate his job for any deeper reason. Oh no, it wasn’t that he wanted to do his father proud. Not at all. So what if he’d failed school despite trying his best? So what if he just couldn’t master the intricacies of ice cream manufacture, even under his father’s right hand man’s guidance? He didn’t care, not really. It’s not like his father ever noticed him anyway. Not like he’d ever bother to check statistics on his ice cream trucks.

If he had ever glanced at the statistics though, he would have noticed the steady improvement in sales in one Happy Harbour. Cameron may have been clumsy, but he understood kids. He knew where they’d hang out and when they’d do it. As such, he wasn’t half bad at flogging ‘Icicle’s Ices’. Not that he himself knew that.

Today was not one of Cameron’s better days. Sales had been good, yes, but he’d already stuck his hand in the ice-cream buckets three times. Three times. The wasps had immediately closed in, and made his life that bit more unbearable. He was running low on gas, and wasn’t looking forward to visiting the station again as the manager had some kind of personal vendetta against him. And now he was being forced to serve a group of teens.

Groups were always the worst. Not only were there more orders, or as Cameron liked to say, more chances to muck up, but groups were confident. When people were part of a group, they felt brave enough to make comments or snicker behind his back. He shouldn’t have cared, not anymore, but sometimes the words did get to him.

Sighing he gazed at the six people before him as they approached. It gave him some small amount of amusement to devise nicknames for his customers, usually based on their appearance and somewhat derogatory in nature. Up in front were two guys- _Gingernut_ and _Sunglasses_ , Cameron decided to dub them. They were snickering together about something, never a good sign.

Behind them were four others. _Bleach_ , Cameron decided, was appropriate for the well-built black guy because no way in hell was blonde his natural hair colour. The other guy’s scowl earned him the moniker _Grumpy_ , and Cameron couldn’t help but shiver slightly. The guy seemed to be built like a tank, someone Cameron definitely didn’t want to get on the wrong side of. The first girl, blonde, stirred a half forgotten memory in his head. Reminded him of a girl he used to know, daughter of one of his dad’s associates. She’d had a wacky name, like one of the Greek Gods, Athena was it? It didn’t sound quite right, but he couldn’t think of anything better so _Athena_ it was. That left the last girl…

When Cameron laid eyes on her, he did a double take. He’d seen a lot of girls in his line of work, but never one quite like the redhead fast approaching him. Her smile, the way her honey-glazed eyes danced with happiness… Honestly, it was like she was out of this world. He’d never seen someone so beautiful. _Goddess_ , he thought, didn’t even come close, but was the best he could do. He wondered what her real name was, what her number was…

“Yo, Icey! Still got stock?”

Cameron was snapped back to reality by _Gingernut’s_ words. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but forced a smile. _The customer’s always right_ , he repeated to himself the sacred mantra. Keeping the grin on his face, he recited the well-rehearsed spiel as he listed all the products.

“… and of course the ice-cone. So, what’ll it be?”

“Four ice cones, two chocolate, one strawberry and…”

“Vanilla Baywatch, don’t you dare order me mint again!”

_Athena_ growled at _Gingernut_ , and the way fear briefly flashed across his face almost made Cameron chuckle.

“Right, yeah, and one vanilla. Also one calypso and one…”

Here he paused, turning to look at _Grumpy_. Face unchanging, the teen in question half spoke, half grunted his order.

“One superstar.”

Cameron was stumped by that. Sure the Superstar was one of the best sellers, but it was usually only brought by little kids. It was marketed as ‘Superman’s favourite ice cream’ after all, and surely this kid was too old to idolise Superman? Or maybe not, as Cameron finally registered the familiar red logo on the teen’s shirt. How embarrassing for him.

He set about preparing the order, repeating back each item under his breath to keep track. He was half aware of some snickering, but only turned when it became full blown laughter. It appeared _Sunglasses_ was doing a not-so-flattering impression of him, much to _Gingernut’s_ amusement. _Grumpy_ seemed as unimpressed as ever, and _Bleach’s_ face was scrunched into a slight disproving frown, but _Athena_ was smiling slightly. He was afraid to look at _Goddess_ , worried what she would think of him...

“Umm Rob, KF? I think you should stop. He’s serving us, it’s not very polite to respond like that.”

Cameron nearly dropped the ices he was holding right there and then. Oh god, even her voice was beautiful. And she was standing up, for him? He must be dreaming for sure. He was in a daze as he handed over the ices and accepted money and a heartfelt thanks from _Bleach_. Trying desperately to disguise his attempts to stare at _Goddess_ , he stuttered out

“Come back sometime”

She smiled, before accepting her ice (the strawberry one, of course she’d have chosen something sweet) from _Bleach_ and turning to walk away. Cameron turned back to his van, too wrapped up in his feelings to notice the way _Grumpy_ put his arm around her shoulder or the way _Gingernut_ stuck his tongue out at his back only to be smacked by _Athena_. As he drove off, he couldn’t get the image of his ‘perfect girl’ out of his mind.

Yes, Cameron hated his job. But maybe, here in Happy Harbour, there were some benefits to it after all…


End file.
